Regular Drabbles
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: A set of Regular Show drabbles :) Takes place during the episodes. Moments very from hurt/comfort to humour and etc. Hope you like it! Ch. 6 up! Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! After a couple of days, here is my very first Regular Show drabble! What I did was make a couple of short moments that take place before, in between, or after the episodes. Bet you can't guess which ones they are. :) Sort of a "what-if" kind of drabble. And I want to do drabbles for all the episodes; including the specials (By the way, the season premiere ROCKED!). Also, this is my first drabble, so go easy on me a little; I know it's not perfect, but it wasn't easy thinking of some of the moments. If any of you are confused on which episodes they are, just let me know and I'll explain. Anyway, enjoy! Also, I want to thank futureauthor13 for giving me the advice to make this. HAVE FUN!_

_I don't own Regular Show or it's characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel._

_P.S. To save y'all the trouble, I'm going to place the episode title next to the drabble, ok? Sorry if I confused you. Still, glad everyone enjoyed this! :)_

**1. Regret (Over The Top)**

After the others left, Skips stared at the covered, lifeless body on the table. He felt a hard lump in his throat and his heart ached; he felt the tears well up in his eyes. One of his close companions was dead...and it was all his fault. Skips wasn't sure if he would ever forgive himself.

**2. Bet (Go Viral)**

"You losers won't be so lucky next time!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "It's not like you've won other bets."

"Maybe, but we still won twenty bucks from you, ya drillbit!" taunted Rigby.

"Woooooooaaaaahhhhhh!"

Suddenly, Benson came in.

"What is going on here?! What are all these people doing here?! And what is this I hear about you two sending Pops to a different dimension?!"

Mordecai looked at him nervously, "Uhh, we can explain Benson-"

"I bet you lunch that those two will have a buttload of chores for weeks."

"You're on." said Hi-Five Ghost.

**3. Annoy (Temp Check)**

"Hey Rigby, you know who else has to clean the toliets for the next three months?" Muscle Man asked with a grin.

Rigby just growled, "Don't you even say it-" Too late.

"MY MOM!"

**4. Damage (Death Punchies)**

"Where are those two slackers?! I knew I should've-" Benson stopped in his tracks when he saw everything in ruins.

"What the heck happened to the park?!"

**5. Run (Dizzy)**

"Dude, they're right behind us!"

"I know that! This is your fault for suggesting to come back to this place!" shouted Mordecai.

"STOP TALKING! Just shut your beak and run!"

Thousands of creatures with top hats kept on chasing them; while a giant raccoon and blue jay followed.

**6. Stare (Access Denied)**

While Mordecai and Margaret danced outside, Rigby was inside stuffing his face with chocolate cake. While Eileen was staring at him from across the table.

"What?" Rigby asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." said Eileen as she grinned, "Nothing at all."

Suddenly, Rigby wasn't very hungry anymore.

**7. Prank (My Mom)**

"Aw man!"

"What happened?!" asked Hi-Five Ghost.

"I was just going to our trailer to get some sodas and when I opened the door, a bucket of blue paint fell on top of me!" The dude was covered head to toe in paint.

"Geez! I wonder who did that?" Then he saw something on the bucket, "Look, there's a note."

Muscle Man took the note and it said, "_Maybe next time you won't scare us and make us eat pictures of your butt."_

Muscle Man crumpled up the note in anger, "Those Jerks Are Gonna Pay!"

Elsewhere, two certain best friends were laughing their heads off.

**8. Dinner (DeaD At Eight) **

As soon as they were seated, Death made sure everything went smoothly. He brought up plenty of comments on his wifes' appearance and loveliness; he ordered whatever she wanted; and let her talk about her day. She was pleased and Death was relieved to see that. After all, it's their anniversary and he didn't want to screw things up. And trust me, you do not want to make her mad.

**9. Like (Fuzzy Dice)**

"You know, these dice are actually pretty cool."

Hi-Five Ghost nodded, "Uh-huh."

"You know who else thinks these dice are cool?"

**10. Tell (Trash Boat)**

Mordecai ran out back and found the others outside.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"What is it, Mordecai?" asked Benson.

"Rigby changed his name to Trash Boat."

"Trash Boat?!" exclaimed Muscle Man.

It turned from a little bit of snickering into fits of laughter; it went on for a about a minute or so.

Skips was the first to speak, "Hehehehe! What was he thinking? That's gotta be the worst name I've ever heard!"

"Yeah." replied Mordecai, "Hey, you guys want to mess with him a bit?"

"Heck yeah!"

**11. Heartbreak (Mordecai And The Rigbys)**

Benson sat on his bed as he gazed at a picture frame in his hands; it showed a male and female gumball machines holding hands under a tree. His hands tightened as he glared at the photo; in a blind rage, he threw the picture against the wall, smashing it into pieces. Then, sadness began to take over as he laid face down on the bed. Benson started to sob into his pillow, but he made sure he was quiet. For he did not want anyone to see him like this. And he, absolutely, didn't want to talk about the day she left him years ago.

"Veronica..."

**12. Gross (Muscle Woman)**

"Mordecai better not chicken out in there. If I have to do one more of Muscle Mans chores I'm gonna-"

Rigby stopped when he saw two figures kissing through the window.

"Aw sick! I think I'm gonna barf!"

**13. Search (Skunked)**

After Rigby ran out the door, Mordecai turned to Eileen.

"You ok Eileen?"

"Relax, I'm fine." She said as she brushed herself off, "But, what about Rigby?"

"Yeah. Looks like the transformation is getting worse." Margaret added.

Mordecai made a decision; even though Rigby can be a big baby sometimes, they're still best friends. He rushed for the door.

"Sorry to leave you girls, but I have to go help him!"

"Ok! Good luck!" yelled the girls.

Mordecai ran to the cart and drove back to the house.

"I gotta find a cure before it's too late." he thought to himself.

He parked the cart, ran into the house, and got on the computer. He didn't have to search very long when he saw two key words he needed.

"Tomato paste? Stupid! Why didn't we use that in the first place?!" Mordecai ran out of that room in a flash.

He got back in the cart and drove all over to find Rigby. The sky grew dark and Mordecai was about to give up his search, until he saw two creatures ran back to the house.

**14. Questions (Muscle Mentor)**

"Benson," Skips started to say, "I know you wanna teach Rigby a lesson, but aren't you going a bit too far with this?"

Benson scoffed, "Aw come on, Skips! It's the only way to get Rigby to stop slacking off. Besides, what can possibly go wrong?"

**15. Sandwich (Grilled Cheese Deluxe)**

Benson approached Rigby, who was laying down under a tree.

"Hey Rigby. I want you go to Cheezers and pick up my Grilled Cheese Deluxe."

"Aw what?! Why do I have to go? I was the middle of something ."

"No, you're not. You're just slacking off as usual. Now, go get my sandwich or you're fired!" he yelled before he walked away.

Rigby groaned before getting up, "Ugh, jeez! What a jerk!" Good thing he wasn't around to hear that.

He went to Cheezers, got Bensons sandwich, and walked out in 10 minutes flat; then, as he approached the park, his little raccoon brain just hatched an idea.

"Hmmm...I'll show him. Mordecai and I will enjoy this delicious treat and Benson can just go eat his own gumballs for lunch! OOOOHHHHH!"

Rigby walked back to the house, making sure Benson didn't spot him.

**16. Second Chance (Yes Dude Yes)**

A red robin was sitting in her apartment, watching TV to take her mind off what happened today; but it didn't work. For some reason she felt...funny; and not the good kind of funny. Margaret thought about what happened at the coffee shop: Mordecai asking her to the movies; that cloud girl who nearly wrecked the place; and what Mordecai was saying to her. Margaret ended up leaving him in the shop while she went on break; but she overheard her cousin, John, asking to go with Mordecai to the movies. Even though she thought it wasn't very honest of Mordecai to turn his back on someone, she never really gave him the chance to expain. Looking at her clock, it read 7:55. She figured the credits were rolling by now, so she picked up her phone and dialed a certain number. She waited a couple seconds before the voicemail picked up.

"Yo! Mordecai here! I'm not here to answer the phone, so leave a message dude. Later! _Beep!_

"A-hem. Hey Mordecai, It's Magaret. Listen, I felt like I wasn't being really fair to you; so, how about tomorrow, you and I grab a coffee and we'll talk about the whole thing, ok? Well, bye!"

She hung up, then sighed.

"I hope he calls me back."

**17. Blackout (Rage Against The TV)**

It was a typical night at the apartment when the lights started flickering.

"What the-"

Suddenly, the lights went out; now the whole place was dark.

"Oh great! A blackout." complained Benson.

He tried using the light switch, but to no avail. What to do now?

"I guess I'll just take my TV and head to the house. Surely, there's plenty of power there."

**18. Forgive (Really Real Wrestling)**

Pops went inside to find his park manager sitting on the couch, sipping coffee. Slowly, he walked right up to Benson.

"Uhh...Benson?" Pops asked softly.

The gumball machine turned his head, "Yeah Pops?"

"I'm...I'm sorry for sneaking out and worrying you." He said sincerly, "It was wrong of me to do so. Are you mad at me?" His mouth started to quiver like a childs'.

Benson sighed before he spoke, "Of course I'm not mad, Pops. I was only mad at Mordecai and Rigby; you just had me worried sick is all."

"I know! I know! It was all bad show! Very bad show indeed!" he exlcaimed before kneeling down and placing his head on the armrest, "I'm so sorry, Benson! I'm such a bad, bad friend!"

Pops lets out a few small sobs while his manager watched with a sad expression. Benson looked hurt to see his friend in such a state. So, he placed one hand on Pops arm and rubbed his giant head with the other. Even if Pops was a hundred years older than he was, Benson is like a father figure to him sometimes.

"There, there." whispered Benson, "Don't cry, Pops. I forgive you."

**19. Wrong (Sugar Rush)**

Skips was never wrong before. He always knew how to solve problems at the park with the right information; but today, he was wrong. He never felt so down in his immortal life. He started to skip away when Mordecai stopped him.

"Skips, where are you going?" asked Mordecai.

"I'm gonna meditate for a while. It usually helps...unless I've been _wrong_ the whole time."

Skips didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day.

**20. Deja Vu (Death Bear)**

Mordecai yawned as the credits rolled; Rigby, however, just stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"Another night, another lame scary movie." Mordecai said as he turned the TV off, "I'm telling you dude, _Death For Breakfast _was a lame choice. Oh well. Time for bed."

"Yeah...sure."

While Mordecai slept like a baby, Rigby hardly slept at all. The next morning, the guys went downstairs to find Skips making breakfast.

"Morning fellas. Thought I'd make some breakfast for a change."

"Cool. Thanks Skips." said Mordecai as he sat down. He turned to Rigby, "You sleep well, dude?"

"Well, actually I-" he stopped when he saw what Skips set on the table.

"Eat up guys." said Skips, "The blueberry pancakes are on me."

"AHHHH!" Rigby screamed before he ran out of the kitchen.

"What the heck was that?" Skips asked curiously.

"Ugh, here we go again." Mordecai groaned.

From that day on, Rigby decided to skip breakfast for the rest of the week. He slept in most of the morning, not wanting to even look at another pancake ever again.

**(To Be Continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! After a couple days of going over moments, chapter 2 is finished! Again, it's not perfect, but should be good enough. First off, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm glad y'all like it. :) Second, I want to thank bg52598 for ideas on 25, 26 and 27. Thanks hon'! :) And I also want to thank meionnamei for the title idea on 28; It's basically a parody of the Watergate Scandal around 1972. You see, it's kinda similiar because Mordecai and Rigby took Bensons soda without asking and then lied about it; that's basically what it means. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I'll see about getting Ch.3 started. Until then, here is chapter 2!_

_Once again, Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel._

**21.** **Eavesdropping (Diary)**

Eileen was in the spare bedroom, reading a book, when she heard a bunch of noises. She became frightened and wasn't sure what to do; she was about to call the police when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"Huh? Rigby?"

Eileen ran to her door, placed her ear against it, and listened very closely. Sure enough, she heard Rigby yelling in the living room. Then, she heard him say something she thought he would ever say to her.

"I think Eileen is hot without her glasses on!"

Eileen was blushing like never before,_"Rigby thinks I'm hot!" _she thought _"I think I'll surprise him when he visits the coffee shop tomorrow."_

**22. ****Motherhood (A Bunch Of Baby Ducks)**

After Mordecai got up to make some coffee in the kitchen, Rigby noticed that the baby ducks looked kinda sad.

"Mama! Mama!" they cried.

They started to cry because they miss their mother so much; and Rigby kinda felt sorry for them. Making sure no one was looking, he picked up each duckling and gently rocked them in his arms.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Don't cry little ones." he said softly, "Uncle Mordecai and Uncle Rigby will take good care of you guys. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Everything's going to be ok."

The baby ducks started to calm down a bit and Rigby smiled at them; not even noticing that his best friend was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, hmm. Nice parenting skills, "Mama Rigby"."

"STOP TALKING!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!" cried the ducks.

**23. ****Brother (See You There)**

Hi-Five Ghost went inside the police station and found his brother talking to the other officers.

"Hey bro'." he said quietly.

The older ghost turned around, "Huh? Hey! Hi-Fives! Come here, dude!"

The two ghosts embraced in a small hug before looking at each other.

"Look at you, birthday bro'! I haven't you in ages!" he said as he smiled, "What's up? Whatcha doing on this side of town?"

"Actually, I came to ask you something." Fives said softly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ummm, my friend, Muscle Man, and I are planning to pull a prank on a couple of dudes and we kinda need your help. You don't mind, do you?"

"Are you kidding?" said the older ghost, "Of course I will! Anything for my little brother! Just let me get my things and I'll be with you in a sec"."

Hi-Five Ghost just smiled, "Alright! Thanks big brother! You're the best!"

"Anytime man. Anytime."

**24. ****Prepare (Fists Of Justice)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The half-awake yeti reached over and shut off his alarm. He sat up in his bed, rubbed his eyes, and glanced over at his calander. His tired eyes managed to make out one of the days circled in red.

_"Today's the day_." he thought.

Skips got up, walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a folded piece piece of paper he kept for months.

"Best gift in the world." he said with a smile.

**25. ****Friendship (Eggscellent)**

Everyone one stood in silence for a couple minutes before Benson, finally, turned to his fellow co-workers.

"Is it really true?" he said curiously, "You guys only hang out with me because...I'm your boss?"

The others just looked at each other, trying to think of what to say. Muscle Man was the first to speak.

"Well," he started, "You're not easy to talk to or hang with sometimes."

"And you do get angry all the time." said Hi-Five Ghost.

"Especially at Mordecai and Rigby." added Pops, "No matter how big or small their mistakes are."

Benson frowned sadly and looked down at his feet. "_Maybe Mordecai was right. I guess I don't have any real friends." _Benson thought. He also felt bad about what he said to Mordecai earlier. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"But, that doesn't mean you're not our friend." Skips said in a soft tone.

Benson looked up at him before the others spoke.

"I agree! No matter if you're angry or not, you're still a jolly good friend!" Pops said cheerfully.

"Yeah. And you know who else thinks you're a jolly good friend?" Muscle Man asked with a grin, "My Mom!"

Benson rolled his eyes as the others chuckled at his joke.

Benson smiled, "Thanks you guys." he sighed before he spoke again, "Well, guess I should apologize to Mordecai. Come on Skips, let's look for him. The rest of you, head on back to the park. Alright?"

"Sure. Ok. Whatever." everyone else said.

"Let's go." said Skips.

They went all the way to the restuarant, only to have the manager tell them that Mordecai had already left. It did't take very long to realize where he went.

**26. ****Mind (Meat Your Maker)**

Mordecai woke up and found that he was in his subconscious. He tried to find his friend and the meat locker, but he couldn't. All he could make out was darkness...nothing but darkness.

_"Where...where am I? Why can't I move my body? Why is it so cold?" _Mordecai felt so still...so lifeless...he felt as if his body was being dragged through the ground. _"Stupid Rigby!" _he thought in anger, _"Why do I even bother to listen to him?! He does nothing but screw up everything for me!" _He felt so angry inside; angry that his best friend would lead him to this state. And yet, he felt something else too; besides being frozen.

_"But, maybe I'm being too hard on Rigby. I mean, it's not like we've done other dumb stuff before. And, even though he lies and ruins my life sometimes, he's still my best bro'. I can't stay mad at him forever."_

Then, in a distance, he saw a bright light.

_"Huh? What is that? I know I probably shouldn't go towards it, but..."_

He followed the light, which seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, he found himself on a beach? And he had muscles? He couldn't figure out what was going on. Then, he turned around and saw...

"Margaret?"

Then again, maybe he didn't have to.

**27. ****Guilty (Bad Kiss)**

Eileen just stood there looking kinda stunned.

"What was that all about?" she asked herself.

She turned to see Margaret coming up the steps; she looked kinda sad.

"Hey Margaret, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Margaret turned away and sat down on the steps as she folded her arms on top of her knees.

"I'm afraid not, Eileen. You see Mordecai and I..." she paused for a moment, "...we-we kissed."

"That's awesome Margaret!" exlaimed Eileen who frowned afterwards, "But, then, why are you so down?"

Margaret hugged her knees before she continued, "Because...I told him he had bad breath. You should have seen the look on his face; he looked so mortified."

The mole girl couldn't help but feel bad for her best friend.

"I know his breath was bad, but why did I have to go and open my big mouth?' she placed her head on her lap and sighed deeply, "He probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

Eileen placed an arm around her friends shoulders and sat down with her; she may not have had a first kiss (or any kiss for that matter), she wanted to try and comfort the robin any way she can.

"Hey, don't worry Margaret. I know things look bad; but things will get better. You'll see."

Margaret looked at her for a moment, "I don't know, Eileen. I just wished this whole incident never happened."

**28. ****Sodagate (Party Pete)**

Benson walked up to the attic and headed for the mini fridge next to the boxes. But, when he opened it...

"What?! Where's all my Radicola?!"

Both Mordecai and Rigby were out the door in 2 seconds.

**29. ****Moon (The Power)**

In a blink of an eye, Skips appeared on the moon. After getting himself together, he searched for any signs of life.

"Hello? Anybody here?!" But no answer.

He was about to go take a look around, when he found himself surrounded by a bunch of baby ducks, soda machines, and a bunch of other random junk; they just popped out of nowhere. Skips was a little confused at the moment. But, before he could do anything, he heard a loud roar.

"What the heck was that?!"

He turned around and saw a very large monster! It had a human-like face, blonde hair, brown fur, and blue tail feathers. It looked down at the yeti with a menacing and angry expression. Without thinking twice, Skips turned tail and ran outta there!

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill Mordecai and Rigby!" he said bitterly.

**30. ****Anger (High Score)**

After Rigby hung up, Benson was red in the face.

"Grrrrrrr! If those two can just run off and play video games during their work time, THEY GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

He headed towards the coffee shop, with eyes full of rage. He noticed a small crowd inside the shop and spotted two familiar figures.

**31. ****Flying (Just Set Up The Chairs)**

"Ohhhh. Well, if the party isn't for me, I guess I can- oh!" Pops opened his eyes to see that he was floating in mid-air!

"Oh my! I'm flying!" he said with glee, "Good show! Jolly good show!"

**32. ****Blush (Camping Can Be Cool)**

"Hey Mordecai?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the camping trip. It was great." She moved forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to her apartment. Mordecais' face was bright red.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Rigby.

"Y-Yeah..."

**33. ****Sorry (Don)**

"I'm so sorry, Don. I shouldn't have hated you all those years." Rigby said sadly, "I was just so jealous."

"It's ok, bro'; I understand. I'm sorry for taking all your friends and everything away from you." Don replied as he continued hugging, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Rigby smiled at his little brother for the first time in years, "Yes."

**34. ****Mourning (Trucker Hall Of Fame)**

After everyone left, Muscle Man was the last one in the room. He didn't want to leave just yet; not before one last goodbye. He walked over to the casket and placed his hand on the lid.

"Muscle Dad, I promise you this: I swear that I, your Muscle Son, will go all the way to the Trucker Hall Of Fame and spread your hat ashes. I will make you proud, Dad."

As he reminisced about all the good times he had with his father (Pranks, road calls, etc.), Muscle Man clenched his hand and felt the tears pool in his eyes.

"Dad...why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me? I..._Sniff!_...I love you so much; and I miss you. _Sob!_...Dad...I wish you didn't have to go!"

With total sadness in his heart, he laid his face down on the casket and folded his arms; Muscle Man just cried his heart out. You can tell that he's really devastated by this incident. Also, (even though he was too busy crying to really notice) he thought he felt his fathers hand gently ruffling through his hair; as if trying to comfort his son...one last time.

**35. ****Uncool (Cool Bikes)**

"Aww what?! After all that, we still don't get the cart back?!" complained Rigby.

"Sorry guys. You may be cool, but you're still irresponsible slackers." said Benson, "Well, see you later."

He walked away, leaving the two buddies behind.

"Dude, Benson is officially uncool."

**36. ****Concern (Stick Hockey)**

After Skips told Benson where they were, he ran out that door as fast as lightening. Pops turned to Skips.

"Oh my. Where is he going Skips?"

"I'll bet you anything that he's going to help Mordecai and Rigby at that stick hockey tournament." he said.

"Oh. Well, I just hope that nothing will bring harm to our dear friends." he said in a worried tone.

Skips gave him a few pats on the back for reassurance.

"Now, don't you worry Pops." he said softly, "Whatever jam they get in, they'll figure a way out. You'll see."

"I hope you're right, Skips."

"I am. Trust me."

**37. ****Plan (Bet To Be Blonde)**

After Mordecai reached the top of the stairs, he stopped when he heard Rigby say something.

"Oh man! This is just too perfect!" gloated Rigby, "Who would've thought that cheating would feel so good?! I can't wait to see Mordecais' new, stupid hairdo!"

As Rigby laughed his butt off, Mordecai felt really mad at first; but, he calmed down when his brain hatched an idea.

"Hmmm, so Rigby cheated, huh?" he said quietly, "Maybe I should teach Rigby a lesson about honesty."

**38. ****Fired (Under The Hood)**

"Hey, Muscle Man!" Skips called, "You were right about Wing Kingdom. That place is great! I really want to thank-" he stopped when he noticed something, "What's wrong?"

"I was fired bro'." Muscle Man said gruffly.

Skips was shocked, "What?! Why?!"

"Ask Mordecai and Rigby." he walked away with Hi-Five Ghost at his side, "Later Skips."

The yeti looked at the opposite direction, "Nice going you two." he muttered.

**39. ****Suspicion (Replaced)**

Despite all the delays, Chad and Jeremy just continued with their work.

"Hey dude, don't you think it's kinda weird with all the stuff that just happened? I mean leaves, paint, and birds? Those just came outta nowhere." suspected Chad.

"I know, man. It is a little strange." replied his friend, "I wonder if someone is trying to sabotage our work."

They both wondered the same thing.

"Ah well." shrugged Chad, "I'm sure whoever it is, they'll leave us alone."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

**40. ****Capture (The Unicorns Have Got To Go)**

Benson went inside to see what all the racket was about and, to his surprise, the house was completely trashed!

He was really ticked off, "Augh! Mordecai! Rigby! You guys are so de-"

Before Benson could finish, the lead unicorn spun him around until they were eye to eye.

"Dude, are you like coming down on our bro' time?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Bro' time? Who are you- ahh!" Benson was, suddenly, pushed down!

"Hey bro's! This loser is trying to ruin our good time! Let's teach this jerk some manners."

"Yeah! Bros! Bros! Bros!" exclaimed the other unicorns.

One of the unicorns grabbed a rope while the leader tried to hold on to the gumball machine.

"HEY! LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" yelled Benson.

He tried to fight back, but it was no use. They carried him up to Mordecai and Rigby's room; tied him up; gagged him; and hung him on the back of the door!

_"When I get untied, I'm gonna tear those two limb from limb!" _Benson thought.

Let's hope he does get free.

**(To Be Continued)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok people! Here is chapter 3! It took me a while to get these done, but thanks to bg52598, I was able to complete this in a few days. She helped me with 42, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, and 52; I was really stuck on those. The next chapter will have two of the halloween specials and the rest of the episodes too; by the way, the second Terror Tales of The Park was awesome! Anyway, enjoy this piece._

_Regular Show goes to J.G. Quintel._

**41. ****Deaf (Think Positive)**

When Benson looked down at the boys again, his expression dropped when he noticed they were just staring at him.

"Guys wait. Something's not right here."

He climbed down in the crater and looked at them carefully.

"Can you guys hear me at all?"

"What? Speak up, Benson! I can't hear you!" Mordecai said loudly.

"Oh no!" he said worridly.

"Benson, what's the matter?" called Skips from above.

"Mordecai and Rigby have gone deaf!" replied Benson.

"Oh my!" cried Pops.

Skips climbed down and helped his manager carry Mordecai and Rigby up to the surface.

"This is all my fault." Benson said sadly, "Why did I have to yell so loud at them?"

"No Benson." said Pops as he patted him on the shoulder, "It was my fault. I should never have forced you to hold all your anger in."

"We'll talk about that later, fellas. But, right now, we gotta take them to a doctor."

The two nodded in agreement, "Right!"

**42. ****Tarred And Feathered (Prankless)**

Before they could do anything, Mordecai and Rigby were captured by the East Pine workers! They stuffed the boys in a large sack and dragged them to a log cabin in the middle of the forest. The bag was taken off and Mordecai and Rigby found themselves in some kind of storage room; they were about to walk out when, suddenly, two workers came from behind and held their arms behind their backs! They were trapped!

"Ow! What the H man?! Let us go!" exclaimed Rigby.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and stared at the duo...

"_Gasp!"_ cried out Mordecai, "Gene! You're the jerk who's destroying our park! You better stop it right now or else!"

Gene just chuckled at the threat, "Hahahaha! Or else what? You gonna lecture me or something? No. I'm just getting started. You guys are gonna wish you never came here alone. Boys!"

"Yes sir!" cried his men.

"Get the stuff! I say we give these two a little...makeover." he said with a sinister smile.

One worker came back with a barrel full of tar and the other brought a bag of chicken feathers. The two looked shocked.

"No! Please!" Rigby pleaded, "Anything but that!"

"Sorry fellas, but you left me no other choice. Victory is mine." Gene said as he smirked.

Mordecai and Rigby struggled but couldn't break free. They could only sit and scream as the tar was poured onto them; then, the feathers were thrown at them while everyone else in that room laughed evily at the torture. And Gene was enjoying every bit of it.

**43. ****Care (Gut Model)**

Muscle Man closed his eyes and fell unconcious as he laid on the grass. He felt the excruciating pain all over his body; even though he was out cold, he could hear voices on the outside.

_"Is he ok?"_

_"Oh, don't worry. He'll be fine."_

The little green man started to open his eyes; and as he started to regain his vision, he was surprised to find all his friends surrounding him.

Hi-Five Ghost was happy to see him, "Hey dude. Welcome back!" Muscle Man smiled a little.

"How do you feel?" asked Mordecai.

He tried to sit up a bit and saw that the hardened grease was gone; he also noticed that he was completely bandaged from head to toe.

"What happened, bros'?" Muscle Man asked weakly, "How long was I out?"

"For a few hours at least." Benson answered, "You passed out a couple minutes after that grease monster blasted you. We called an ambulance and we followed you here. The doctor said you'll be fine in a few days."

"Oh. But, I don't get it. I didn't think you guys wanted to stand by me after the way I acted." he said shamefully.

"Dude, you act like that all the time." scoffed Rigby, "And even though you act like a big baby sometimes, you're still our pal."

"Rigby's right." added Skips, "We're a family and we'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Yeah!" "That's right!" "You know it!" everyone said.

Muscle Man was awe-struck by his friends words; he didn't think they all cared so much for him. The tears started to well up in his non-bandaged eyes.

"Oh dear. Are you crying Muscle Man?" asked Pops softly.

"No way! Crying is for ladies!" he said as he turned away.

"Sure dude. Sure." grinned Mordecai.

**44. ****Smile (Butt Dial)**

"So, what did you want to show me, Rigby?" asked Pops in a happy tone.

"Oh. Ummm I..wanted...to show you..this...coffee mug!" he grabbed an ordinary mug off the table and gave it to Pops, "I just got it yesterday."

"Oooh! Good show!" Pops said excitedly.

As Pops observed the cup, Rigby peeked through the door and saw Mordecai and Margaret talking in the living room. And, even though he was annoyed at Mordecais' constant attempts to talk to her, he actually smiled at them.

"Way to go Mordecai." said Rigby quietly.

**45. ****Apology (Starter Pack)**

Thomas walked back to the park and found Mordecai and Rigby raking the leaves; they still looked a little ticked off from the prank earlier. He felt bad for tricking them like that and wanted to make amends. The young goat walked right up to them and started to clear his throat.

"A-hem! Umm...Mordecai? Rigby?" he said.

The two looked at him briefly and, then, turned away.

"What is it, Thomas?" Mordecai asked bitterly.

"If that's really you." Rigby added gruffly.

"Guys, I'm really sorry for tricking you like that. I really didn't mean to make you upset. Muscle Man made me do it so I wouldn't be Starter Pack anymore."

"Whatever Thomas!" Mordecai snapped as he turned to him, "Just because you're new here, that doesn't mean you can pull off a reckless joke like that! That was really low back there, Thomas!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Rigby agreed, "Now, why don't you go hang out with Muscle Man or something?" the two turned away again and continued raking.

Thomas felt like he had been punched in the gut...really hard. He looked down in shame.

"Alright guys. I get the message; if you don't want me to hang around anymore, I understand. I'll...just go...now." he said sadly.

As the young goat walked away, Mordecai looked back at him and kinda felt bad himself. As much as they were annoyed at the prank, they shouldn't be so hard on their new friend. Without a second thought, they dropped their rakes and ran to Thomas.

"Thomas, wait!" Mordecai called.

Thomas turned around and it didn't take a brainiac to see that the tears were about to fall from his eyes.

_"Sniff! _What did I do now?" he asked, sounding really hurt.

"Thomas," Mordecai began, "We're real sorry, man. Just because we're a little sore from the prank, that doesn't excuse us from being jerks to you. What we're trying to say is...will you ever forgive us?"

Thomas wiped his eyes on his sleeve before giving a smile to the duo, "Y-Yeah, sure. Only if you forgive me."

"Deal." said Rigby, smiling back.

**46. ****Amends (Do Me A Solid)**

Mordecai and Rigby went to Cheezers for some lunch; but, Rigby barely touched his food.

"Mordecai?" he asked as he glanced at his friend.

"Yeah?" replied the blue jay.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry for making you do all those solids. I only made you do that because I wanted to get back at you for making me go out with Eileen so you could get close to Margaret; I realize, now, that no solid is worth losing our friendship. I'm really sorry, man."

"It's fine, dude. What's done is done; not that Margaret will care anyway."

"Well, I'll make it up to you. Later on today, I'll tell her I made you do all that embarrassing stuff yesterday. I promise."

Mordecai smiled at his friend, "Thanks dude. I really appreciate that."

**47. ****Car (Cruisin')**

Pops started pacing when the boys did not return as soon as he had hoped.

"Oh dear. I hope they're alright. And I do hope that Carmenita is in good condition."

Unfortunately, when he saw that his car looked really wrecked and was being towed, he was completely shocked.

"C-Carmenita?! Oh my-"

In about a second, he was out like a light. Mordecai and Rigby are going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**48. ****Busted (Fancy Restaurant)**

The Maitre 'D turned and saw Muscle Man actually acting fancy. At first he kinda felt a little impressed; but, then, he saw a blue jay and raccoon was sitting across from the Sorrenstein table.

"Hmmm...I wonder. Gentlemen, would you mind taking care of those two _miscreants _while I tend to the table?"

"Yes sir." said the waiters.

**49. ****Change (Benson Be Gone)**

"Mordecai?!" Rigby said in shock.

But, before he could say any more, he looked down and noticed that he was wearing heels! And Mordecai saw his hands changing too!

"Ahh! Rigby, what is happening to us?!" he asked in panic, "We're starting to look like-like Susan!"

"Dude, I don't wanna look like Susan!

"Me neither!"

"BENSON!" both cried out.

**50. ****Clean (More Smarter)**

"Rigby, next time, don't ever drink some kind of brain gain juice just to get a high school diploma. All it did was get us into trouble and clean up math graffiti."

"Don't worry, dude. I won't ever do that again; that stuff gave me a headache. I'll just stick with the Rig-juice."

"Ugh! I still think that stuff is gross. I still can't believe I drank that junk." groaned Mordecai.

"Hm hm hm hm." Rigby grinned.

**51. ****Burger (The Best Burger In The World)**

"Well, that's just great!" Rigby exclaimed, "After all the trouble Benson put us through, we still don't get any Ulti-Meatums?! This...Day...SUCKS!"

"I know dude!" Mordecai agreed, "This isn't fair! All we wanted was a burger! _Sigh_...let's just go dude."

Before they walked away, Pops came up to them; and he was still holding his half-eaten burger.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Did you ever get your himalayan meat treat?"

Rigby sighed deeply, "No Pops, we didn't. We were too late."

Pops frowned at that, "Aw, that's too bad. Well, my tummy is so full, I couldn't finish. If you two want, you can have mine." He held out the wrapper to the boys.

"Really?" Mordecai asked as he took it, "Wow, thanks Pops!"

"Oh, not at all. I hope you enjoy. Ta-ta!" Pops said as he walked away.

Mordecai took the burger, tore it in half, and gave one half to his friend.

"At last!" Rigby said as his eyes widened, "The Ulti-Meatum! Ready dude?"

"Ready."

They each took a bite of their burgers; and after a few seconds...they spit it out in disgust.

"Aw sick!" cried Rigby, "These burgers are awful!"

"Ugh! I don't know why we wanted to eat these things!"

In a second, they tossed the remaining bits into the trash can. Then, they looked at each other.

"Wanna take a video game break?" asked Rigby.

"Yes I do."

**52. ****Worthless (Video Game Wizards)**

Skips came in the living to check on the boys.

"Hey guys. How's the glove working out?" he asked.

"It doesn't." complained Rigby, "This glove is a piece of junk! I typed in the code and it didn't do anything."

"Really? Well, I guess all that game playing and hand punching was for nothing."

Both Mordecai and Rigby nodded in agreement.

"Dude, next time a video game tournament promotes a new controller, let's just ignore it." Mordecai said.

"Mmm-hmm." said the others.

**53. ****Count (Jinx)**

Once he finished kicking the garbage can for about 30 minutes, Benson stopped himself for a brief second.

"Grrrrrr! That stupid idiot! He thinks he can just throw trash at me?! I oughta tear him apart!" he growled.

Feeling a lot of anger in his body, the gumball machine closed his eyes and started to count.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

Benson started to calm down.

"_Sigh_...Much better. I guess I'll go get the trash myself. I deal with those two slackers later."

**54. ****Waiting (Slam Dunk)**

After about 3 weeks, Margaret was getting kinda worried for her friend; Eileen was the first to notice.

"You okay, Margaret?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Eileen. It's just, it's been about a while since I asked Mordecai to make that website for me and I haven't heard from him since. I hope he's alright."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you want, I can make it for you. I mean since Mordecai missing or something."

"You will? Aw thanks. You're the best." Margaret said as she gave her a small hug.

Eileen smiled at her friend, "Anytime. I'll get on it after I finish my shift."

"Ok."

Eileen left, leaving Margaret to look up at the sky one more time.

"Wherever you are Mordecai, I do hope you come back soon."

**55. ****Closet (But I Have A Receipt)**

In a split second, Pops, Benson, and Skips found themselves in some kind of closet. Benson struggled to move around.

"Ugh! Where are we?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, the doorknob shook and the door opened. A young employee stood in confusion, looking at the three friends.

"Hey, where the heck did you guys come from?" he asked.

"We have...no idea." Skips replied.

**56. ****Decision (Skips Strikes)**

After looking through his album, Skips sets the book down and looks at the sky again. The tears of shame started to fill up; how could he let his friends down like this? All because of a little secret. Stupid Death! He had to bring that up! A couple tears ran down his cheeks as he placed his face in his hands.

_"What am I gonna do?!" _he thought sadly, _"Should I go back and help my friends? Or just sit here and feel ashamed of myself?"_

Skips at on that log for at least 30 minutes until he finally stood up.

"I know what to do now." Skips said as he wiped away the tears, "My friends are more important than some stupid secret. It's time to finish this."

With that said, Skips packed the rest of his belongings, put his uniform back on, and drove straight for the bowling alley.

**57. ****Burn (Out Of Commission)**

As soon as Mordecai and Rigby left, everyone was dying to try out the Smarten Karten. Skips tested out it's speed by driving it around the park; Pops sat in the back and got to use the cup holders; and Muscle Man was last to try the seat warming feature.

"Alright! Let's give this baby a try!" he said excitedly.

He turned the knob and didn't even realized that he had just turned it up to maximum power. Muscle Man didn't care, though. He just wanted to try out the new feature.

"Ahhh, yeah babies. This feels so great! I love this new seat warmer." Muscleman said satisfied, "And you know who else loves this seat warm-"

But, before he could finish his joke, he smelled something...odd.

"Hey bro's, what's burning?"

"Dude, you're burning!" Hi-Five Ghost panicked.

Muscle Man looked down and saw that his butt was on fire! He jumped out of the cart and started to roll around in the grass as his friends came to his aid.

"Skips! Go call 911! Pops, go get some water, quick!" Benson ordered.

"On it!" "Right!"

Before the day was done, Muscle Man burned at least 70% of his butt; the paremedics said that he won't be able to sit down for at least a few weeks.

"You know who else won't be able to sit down for a few weeks?" said Muscle Man as he smiled weakly, "My Mom- Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow,!" he rubbed his backside in total agony.

**58. ****Awake (Caffeinated Concert Tickets)**

"_ecai...Mordecai__...Mordecai..._Mordecai!"

"Mmmm...uhh...wha?" Mordecai muttered tiredly.

The blue jay rubbed his tired eyes and saw that Margaret was shaking him to wake up; Rigby, however, was out like a light.

"Ma-Margaret? What..._yawn_...what happened? Has Fist Pump come on yet?"

"Umm, the concert was over an hour ago. You and Rigby fell asleep just before they came on stage." she said softly.

"Aww what?! I officially hate caffeine." Mordecai muttered under his breath.

**59. ****Help (Apprecation Day)**

Pops was catching butterflies when he thought he heard a faint sound.

_Peep! Peep! Peep!_

He turned around and saw a baby bird under a tree; he walked right over and bent down to get a good look. The babys feathers were pretty thin and all it did was wiggle in the dirt.

"Oh my, you poor little thing! Did you fall from your nest?"

Pops, gently, picked up the bird with his hands and inspected it closer; luckily, the baby bird wasn't hurt.

"Well, don't you worry little one. I'll put you right back where you belong."

After he carefully placed the tiny bird in his shirt pocket, Pops started climbing the tree. He reached a branch not too far from the ground and saw a nest with two other baby birds. Pops reached into his pocket, brought out the baby bird, and gently placed him back in the nest.

"There you are. Safe and sound."

Then, he looked down and he couldn't move.

"Uh-oh. Someone get me down from here!"

**60. ****Pay (Rigby's Body)**

While Rigby's injuries were being cared for, Mordecai waited outside. He turned around and saw Benson approaching him.

"Mordecai! I need to have a word with you."

"Sure Benson." Mordecai said as he stood, "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up." Benson replied sounding angry, "About half of the snacks are missing from the snack bar because of you and Rigby!"

"B-But Benson, we were just-"

"No! Don't say anything!" Benson interrupted, "You guys know that Pops is the only one who can have free snacks! Thanks to you two, we're now $150 short!"

"Sorry, Benson." said Mordecai, "We'll make up for it."

"Oh, you'll make up for it alright. Because you and Rigby will be working at the snack bar for the next 6 months or YOU'RE FIRED! Unbelieveable!" Benson exclaimed as he walked away.

**(To Be Continued)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok guys! Here is chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of thinking to do with this one. But once again , thanks to bg52598, I had some help with some of these; mainly 63, 64, 66, 69, 70, and 74. Those were a bit difficult. Also, I want to say that after this chapter, these drabbles will go on temperary hiatus. This is because, I only have five episodes left and I'm going to have to wait until the new episodes come out to get more drabbles. But, don't worry; I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get enough episodes. Ok? I also want to thank everyone who loved this story; I'm glad you all enjoy this. :) Hope I didn't overdo this chapter or anything. Until next time, enjoy chapter 4!_

_Regular Show belongs to J.G Quintel._

**61. ****Lose (This Is My Jam)**

Mordecai and Rigby were getting ready to go up on the roof and drain the gutters.

"Dude, you get the hose and bucket and I'll get the gloves." said Mordecai.

"Aw what?! Why do you get the gloves?" complained Rigby.

"Because, I'm gonna get the junk from the gutters. I need them."

"Pfft. Whatever. I should get the gloves."

Mordecai sighed in annoyance, "Ugh! If it'll make you stop complaining, why don't we do rock-paper-scissors for the gloves?"

"Fine."

And 1 2 3, Rigby threw scissors and Mordecai threw paper.

"OOOOHHHHH! Hand them over, dude! I won!"

"Ugh. Whatever." Mordecai said as he surrendered the gloves to his friend, "Jerk."

**62. ****Mad (Prank Callers)**

Benson just sat there while he listened to the laughter coming from the phone.

_"He's still on the phone? He's still on the phone?! He's still on the phone! Hahahahahaha!"_

"Wait a minute." he said as he heard the dial tone.

"I know those voices! Why those jerks!" He was out the door and out of his apartment in under a minute.

**63. ****Scared (Big Winner)**

Once they returned home, Mordecai and Rigby dashed for their room and locked the door and windows. They sat on Mordecais bed and looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you think he's gonna do to us?" Rigby said in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, dude." Mordecai said trying to keep calm, "I think we should just stay here until Muscle Man forgets about us."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"AAAAHHHH!" they screamed.

The two fell to the floor and huddled together as the door slowly opened; Mordecai and Rigby started begging and pleading.

"No no no!" "Don't hurt us man!" "We're sorry we pranked you!" "Go away!" "We won't mess with you ever again!" "Please, leave us alone!"

The door opened, revealing to be Benson. He just stared at the two friends holding each other and screaming their heads off.

"I'll come back later." he said to himself.

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sure they'll be okay by tomorrow."

They didn't come out of their room for about a week; they're going to have loads of chores later.

**64. ****Eyes (Peeps)**

Benson took Mordecai to the hospital; after waiting for about five minutes, the doctor got to examine him.

"Well," the doctor began, "Due to all the staring, his eyes seemed to have dried out. And since regular eyedrops won't work, I'm gonna subscribe these maximum eyedrops."

He grabbed a larger vial on the counter and handed it to Benson.

"His eyes should be back to normal in about a week. Just make sure he takes these once a day."

"Got it. Thanks doctor."

Mordecais eyes healed within a few days.

**65. ****Video (The Best VHS In the World)**

The boys went to the video store to get something for their movie night; Mordecai looked in the comedy section, while Rigby searched in the regular section. He stopped when he saw a certain tape.

"Hey Mordecai! Come here!"

Mordecai went to where his friend was.

"What'd you find, dude?"

"Check it out."

He held out a golden tape in a purple case labeled, "The Best VHS In The World".

""The Best VHS In The World"? What kind of video is that?"

"Dude, look at it! It's got "Best" in the title! We have to rent it." Rigby said excitedly.

"Rigby, they probably put that on the case just to get people to rent it. It's probably not that good of a movie." Mordecai doubted.

"Come on, man! Let's watch it! It might be good."

Mordecai sighed, "Alright. We'll get it. But, only because I couldn't find anything good."

"Hm. Hm hm. Hm."

**66. ****Honesty (Pie Contest)**

"Mordecai! Rigby!"

The boys turned around and saw Margaret running towards them.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah. We're fine." Mordecai replied, "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. I'm ok."

Mordecai swallowed hard and looked at Margaret with guilt on his face.

"Margaret? I...I'm sorry we never told you the truth before. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. It's ok if you never want to speak to me again."

"Mordecai, it's ok." said Margaret softly, "I knew my pie was awful anyway."

"You did?" both asked.

"Yeah. I just took a taste of it and you guys were right: that pie tasted like barf. Guess I'm not that good at baking. But, I appreciate you guys trying to be nice and all." she smiled at them.

"Anytime Margaret." Mordecai said as he smiled back, "But next time, we'll just tell you the truth."

"I'd like that, Mordecai."

**67. ****Sneak (Busted Cart)**

As soon as Benson left, Mordecai turned to Rigby.

"Dude, we gotta follow Benson." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, he can't handle this drive by himself." agreed Rigby.

While Benson was taking a restroom break, the two climbed in the back of the truck and hid themselves as soon as they saw Benson coming back. Once Benson was in the truck, Mordecai tried to speak to Rigby very quietly.

"Alright Rigby." Mordecai said in a whisper, "Let's keep quiet and only help Benson when he needs it."

"Ok bro'."

**68. ****Brag (Fortune Cookie)**

"Well, well, well. Look likes video games and work aren't the only things Rigby sucks at." Benson said with a smug.

"Grrrr!" Rigby growled, "You just got lucky is all!"

"Yes I did. I got more luck than you'll ever have! OOOOHHHH!" cried Benson, "Winner! Winner! Winner!"

Rigby just glared at his boss before walking away.

"Stupid Benson. He won't be lucky forever."

**69. ****Movie (It's Time)**

The two buddies sat in the theater, waiting for "Zombie Dinner Party" to come on; they got there a little early to get their snacks and chat a little.

Rigby was more than excited to see this movie, "Oh, man! I've been wanting to see this film for days! What's more, I get to see it with my best bro'."

"You know it, dude." Mordecai nodded, "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Yeah. Hey, by the way, you froze up for a few seconds before we saw the trailer. What was on your mind?"

Mordecai thought for a moment. He remembered watching Rigby die because of his jealousy; and what Father Time told him before reversing everything. Mordecai turned to Rigby again.

"Let's just say, the next time I get jealous at you for any reason, I won't deny it. Jealousy can kill."

Rigby stared at him for a brief second, "Oookkkaaayyy. Alright! The movie's starting!"

"Aw yeah-yuh!" Mordecai said quietly.

**70. ****Realistic (Grave Sights)**

Benson felt relieved when the movie came back on the screen. He was so amazed when he saw the amazing graphics and details the movie had to offer; he didn't think this movie night would be great, but boy, was he wrong. Benson also noticed how the zombies were really coming off the screen.

_"Wow! This is awesome! Those guys have totally earned that day off." _he thought.

He felt the zombies were actually coming out of the movie; it was so real looking, he thought he actually felt a zombies' head fall on him.

Too bad he never realized those were real zombies; then again, it's probably better if he never knew anything about it.

**71. ****Embarrassed (Brain Eraser)**

As soon as the door was closed, Pops hurried to get his clothes on.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" he said very nervously, "Why didn't I lock the door before I took a shower?! I practically traumatized poor Mordecai!"

Pops remembered that awful moment: Him coming out of the shower; Mordecai coming in and placing a magazine of his desk; and, of course, they look on each others faces when Pops didn't have a towel around him. Pops never felt so embarrassed in his life. He finished getting dressed and sat on his bed with a frown on his face.

"Bad show, Pops. Very bad show. I need to make sure and apologize to Mordecai when I get the chance." he said to himself.

**72. ****Support (Skips Vs. Technology)**

On the way to the park, Techmo looked to his right and saw Skips looking down with his hands in his lap.

"Hey buddy, why the long face? You look like you had a bad day or something."

Skips sighed deeply before speaking, "Sort of. It's just...I'm so used to fixing things by hand, I kinda forgot that we live in a technology-filled world now; it's not like 1783 anymore. I just felt so...useless; especially when I couldn't fix a stupid computer problem."

Skips looked down again as he sighed; Techmo, then, reached out and puts his hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Skips, you're not useless. Not everyone knows about technology that well. I didn't even understand it that much until I upgraded my arm." He took his hand back, "The point is, people can do a few things, but not everything. Like you, some people are more into making or fixing things by hand. Don't sweat it so much, ok?" he gave a brief smile to his friend.

Skips smiled back at the technomancer, "Thanks Techmo. I needed that."

"Hey, the least I can do for the man who fixed my arm years ago."

**73. ****Take (Karaoke Night)**

Mordecai and Rigby walked into the karaoke bar, determined to get that tape back; they walked right up to Carrey O' Key, the owner of the place.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Mordecai said.

The man turned around, "Ah. Welcome boys! What can I do you for?"

"Yes, uhhh...you still have the original tape from our performance last night, do you?" Mordecai asked politely.

"Why, yes I do; you're performance really knocked them out. It's perfect for giving people the courage to come on stage and sing."

"Yeah, that's the thing." Rigby said, "We kinda need it back, if you please."

"Sorry fellas." said Carrey as he shook his head, "I need that for my promo. Besides, I gave you a copy last night."

"We broke it. The point is, we want the tape back; we have our reasons. Please, just give it back and we'll leave."

The owner was starting to get a little irritated.

He glared at the two as he folded his arms, "And I have my reasons for holding on to that tape. So no."

"Fine." Mordecai glared back, "If you won't give us the tape, we'll just take it ourselves! C'mon Rigby!"

The two started to run for the control room, but the bodyguard, Carl, grabbed them both and threw them out the door! Carrey followed shortly after.

"I said no!" he exlclaimed, "I can play that tape whenever I feel like it! And there's not a darn thing you can do about it! I don't wanna see you punks back here again! You're banned!"

And Carrey and Carl went inside and slammed the door.

**74. ****Fired ('Ello Gov'nor)**

"What do mean the movie is destroyed?!" the boss yelled.

"I'm sorry sir. That raccoon dude said he broke it and made this big-headed dude pay with a lollipop." explained the employee.

"That's it! I've had it with your excuses! You're fired! Get out!" he yelled once more.

The young man just walked out of the video store, actually feeling kinda glad that he doesn't have to work there anymore.

**75. ****Payback (Terror Tales Of The Park)**

Everyone screamed as the wizard laughed evily at them; it seemed that everyone was doomed. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Rigby came right behind the couch and slammed a frying pan in the wizards face! The wizard fell to the ground as the guys stared at him, then to Rigby.

"Dude...That was awesome." said Mordecai.

"Yeah." Muscle Man admitted, "That was amazing, bro'. But, if the wizard was here, where were _you_ dude?"

Rigby explained that the wizard wanted to get him back for actually egging his house the week before Halloween; he captured Rigby and hid him in a closet so he could get the others. Fortunately, Rigby escaped so he could help his friends.

"Whoa." said Skips, "That must have been terrible."

"Yeah. But, don't worry guys. I'm fine. And besides, I cleaned that wizards clock!"

"Yeah you did!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"WHOAAAAAAAA!" both shouted.

The others just laughed with them. Then, Benson headed for the kitchen.

"I'm going to call the police; we need to get this wizard out of here." Skips took the phone from his hand and placed it back on the receiver.

"Leave it to me, Benson." Skips said, "I'll have Gary come by and take him to a magic prison somewhere."

He called Gary and said he would be there in 10 minutes. Rigby thought of something as he looked at the unconcious wizard.

"Anybody got a marker?" he asked with a grin.

**76. ****Comfort (Rap It Up)**

Skips walked into the living room and saw Pops crying, face down, on the couch. He skipped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now just calm down, Pops." he said softly, "Mordecai and Rigby didn't mean what they said."

Pops looked up with a teary expression, "I know, Skips. But..._sniff!_...I don't know what to do! _Sob! _Why doesn't anyone believe in the power of poetry?!"

Skips patted his back as the older, child-like man continued to sob.

"Shhhh, there there." Skips spoke in a fatherly tone, "You should do what _you_ think is right, not necessarily what other people think."

Pops sat up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve; he looked at Skips with a sad expression.

"Maybe Skips. But, perhaps they're right. Maybe saying harmful things might be the only way to win the competition." he sighed deeply as he stood, "Well, time for me to go then. Ta-ta Skips."

He, sadly, walked out the door. Skips just sat on the couch and shook his head.

"I hope Pops will be ok. I wish Mordecai and Rigby would show some respect for the literal art; Benson's right: they're such jerks sometimes."

**77. ****Orders (House Rules)**

Muscle Man was cleaning the basement when Benson came down.

"Muscle Man, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure bro'." he said, "What's up?"

"I need you to go outside and get rid of Mordecai and Rigbys tent."

"Oooook. But why?" Muscle Man was a little confused.

Benson handed him a piece of paper and he read it.

"Oh. You got it, Benson."

Benson grinned a bit, "Thanks, Muscle Man. At least I know I can count on you to follow the rules."

"Sure man. And you know who else you can count on to follow the rules-"

"Just do it Muscle Man." Benson said, annoyed.

**78. ****Final Thoughts (Free Cake)**

"I'm sorry, Skips. I hate to do this, but it's my job." Gary said.

"I know, Gary." Skips said sadly.

The yeti just sat in the car as they drove into the sky; unaware of his two friends in the trunk.

_"I can't believe this is happening. After everything I've done for this planet, I ended up getting the death sentence." _Skips thought.

When he was given immortality, he was warned by the Guardians of Eternal Youth that if he did not complete the spirit dance on his birthday, the penalty would be... death. Until now, Skips had kept his word and performed the ritual every year with no complications; but, thanks to Mordecai and Rigby, his life was pretty much over. He heart nearly dropped when they almost reached their destination.

_"There was still so much I didn't get to do. I wish I could've stayed for just a bit longer. Oh, what's the use?"_

Skips felt the tears filling up his eyes, but he quickly shook them off.

_"If I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die with dignity."_

He took a deep breath as Gary stopped the car and teleported themselves in front of the Guardians. Skips was ready to face the consequences.

**79**. **Call (Weekend At Benson's)**

Benson was in the kitchen, relaxing and sipping some tea. He sat there for a couple minutes and, then, he stood up and walked over to the phone. He dialed a number from a piece of paper.

"Hello? Audrey? It's me, Benson. Listen, uhhh...if you're not doing anything later, maybe we could go and, uhhh, grab a coffee or something. What do you say? Really? Ok. I'll meet you at 3:00. Alright. Bye." he hung up.

Benson sat back in his chair and smiled. He had a feeling that today will be a great day.

**80. ****Solid (Terror Tales Of The Park II)**

Once everyone was inside, the guys didn't feel like partying at the moment; they just stared at each other, wondering the same thing: Will they be dead forever?

"I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to happen." Rigby said softly.

"WELL IT DID, RIGBY!" yelled Benson, "Because of you, we're now ghosts! If we weren't, I'd rip your guts out!"

"Benson, hold on." Thomas said standing if front of Rigby, "It's not anyone's fault. These things happen; besides, there's nothing we can do now."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, lad." a voice said.

They turned around and saw Death standing right behind them! Skips floated himself between him and his friends.

"What do you want, Death?" he said sternly.

"Relax mate." Death said back, "I'm not gonna take anyone's soul tonight; I figure that it's too soon for you guys to die like this. So, I'm gonna bring you guys back to life."

"Really? That's awesome! You do that for us?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure thing, boys. On one condition..." Death said with a smirk.

Everyones faces dropped. A deal with Death is never a good thing.

"And what's that, bro'?" Muscle Man asked nervously.

"Skips, I want you to do me a solid and babysit my son, Thomas, for a month."

Skips thought about it for a moment; Mordecai told him how much trouble he and Rigby went through when they babysat that kid. He would refuse; but he can't. His friends mattered more than a stupid solid; He looked back at his rival.

"So, do we have a deal?" the skeleton man held out his hand.

Skips held out his hand too, "Deal."

The two shook their hands in agreement; the deal is set.

"Very good." Death said as he smiled. With a snap of his fingers, everyone, except Hi-Five Ghost, was alive once again! The guys cheered for the first time since they came in.

"Good show!" Pops said happily.

"Yeah it is! And as for you Rigby..." Benson said as he turned to the raccoon with a glare.

Rigby flinched, "Y-Yeah?"

"Starting tomorrow, you're doing kitchen and bathroom duties for the next two months. But, right now, let's party!" Benson exclaimed.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" shouted Mordecai and Rigby.

And that was it. Everyone had a good time at the party; they were alive; and Rigby was relieved that he didn't get fired. Skips thought it was actually worth it taking that solid. And everyone knows that you can't turn down a solid; EVER.

**(To Be Continued)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Heeeeeere's Chapter 5! First of all, I'm so so sorry for making everyone wait so long on this chapter. But like I said last time. I couldn't post this until I had enough episodes. It's been tricky these past few weeks, but I pulled it off. No problem. Still I hope you like these because I really tried with some. I know they're not perfect but I did the best I could._

_Of couse I did have some help from bg52598. Thanks hon'! She helped me with #'s 81, 85, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 94, 95, and 98. And she did think of an idea for #96, but the idea was so emotional I decided to save it for a (Spoiler!) sequal of "Everyone Cries" and use something else for this drabble. Be sure to credit her too. _

_And lastly this fanfiction will go on a temporary hiatus until I see more episodes and get a Chapter 6 going. Until next time, Enjoy!_

_Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel. _

**81. Arrest (The Night Owl)**

After Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost left, the Night Owl woke up and he noticed that he was surrounded by policemen.

"Ugh. What happened?" he mumbled.

"Are you The Night Owl?" asked the police chief.

"Yeah." he said as he tried to stand up. Suddenly, two officers walked right behind him and placed his arms around his back.

"Hey! What the H man?!"

"You're under arrest for attempting to freeze four citizens in order to keep your contest alive. And your radio station is hereby cancelled and shut down permanently."

"What?!" yelled the Night Owl as the cops placed him in handcuffs, "You gotta be kidding!"

"You're going to be locked up for a long time, son. Take him away, boys!" ordered the chief.

"Hey! Hey, let me go! Do you know who I am?! I said let me go!" he struggled as the police dragged him away.

"Sir you have the right to remain silent."

They took the Night Owl to the judge and he was sentenced to five years in jail for his crimes. And his radio station never came on again.

**82. Spared (Exit 9B)**

Thomas just sat there in total shock. The house was completely destroyed and his fellow employees were zapped! He knew he had to get out of there and fast. He turned around and started to run away when-

_Zap!_

A laser beam hit his foot and Thomas fell to the ground! He turned to his side and saw the bearded man towering over him, while aiming the laser at him.

"Ah!" Thomas screamed, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The bearded man smirked evily, "That's none of you're concern, boy. You're new to this park, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes. It's supposed to be my first day as an intern." Thomas nodded nervously.

He thought for a moment as he scratched his beard, "Hmmm. I could just erase your memories right now-"

"Please dude! Don't zap me! I just need the job to earn money for school! I promise I won't say a word!" the young goat pleaded.

"However," the older man interrupted, "if you promise to work for me and become my intern, I'll spare you're precious memories."

"Oh, of course! Thank you, sir! I'll do whatever you say." Thomas said in relief.

"Good. Now, go get me some coffee while I deal with these losers." he ordered harshly.

"Yes sir!"

As Thomas ran into town, he felt bad that he was betraying his new friends. But what could he do? He was just a park intern.

**83. Discussion (First Day)**

Pops was sitting on the couch, while Skips and Benson were standing in front of them. He fidgeted his fingers and waited to be repremanded for his actions today.

"Pops when I said for you not to get involved with those two slackers, I mean it." Benson said a bit sternly.

"Mm-hm." Pops nodded shamefully.

"And when we said that it's an evil game, that doesn't mean it's fun in any way. You and a lot of people could've gotten hurt or worse." Skips mentioned.

"Yes I know now." Pops said softly, "I'm truly sorry for today. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble to anyone. That game was lots of fun in my youth and I never thought it would bring harm to anyone. I'm a bad friend. Bad show."

Benson sighed and sat next to his friend.

"You're not a bad friend, Pops. You just didn't know, that's all. It's Mordecai and Rigby's fault for playing Rock-Paper-Scissors in the first place. Not yours."

"I suppose." Pops rubbed his head and looked away for a second.

"We forgive you, Pops. But from now on, just promise you'll be careful when you hang with those guys. Ok?" Benson smiled at him.

"And not to play anymore evil games in the future." Skips added.

"Yes, of course. I promise." said Pops as grinned.

"Good." Benson smiled at his friend as he patted him on the shoulder. Skips gave a small smile too.

Although Pops tried to keep his promise to his other employees, he still got into more trouble with Mordecai and Rigby. Yet, he's never had more fun in his life.

**84. Email (150 Piece Kit)**

Benson was at the computer, checking to see if any important emails came up. There was only one and he wasn't going to like it.

He opened the email and began to read it.

"Dear Park Workers,

It is our pleasure to tell you that we'll be coming by and playing a concert at your park. We be arriving around noon and we hope to see you all real soon.

Yours truly, Hair To The Throne."

As soon as Benson saw the bands name his gumballs turned red.

"**WHAT?!**"

**85. Hair (Bald Spot)**

After a week of waiting, Muscle Mans hair was back to normal. And he couldn't be happier. He ran to Starla, who was standing in front of the coffee shop.

"Hey babe! Check it out!" Muscle Man showed his hair to his girlfriend.

"Oh Mitch! You got your hair back. I'm so happy for you!" she said as she hugged him.

"Yeah! And you know who else is happy? MY MOM!" Muscle Man exclaimed as he laughed.

Starla laughed as well, "HaHaHaHaHa! You always know how to make me laugh! So you ready for our date tonight?"

"You know it baby." he smiled at her.

And the two kissed as they went inside.

**86. Honor (Guys Night)**

Russel woke up and saw that he was in his living room. Regardless if too much time had passed or not, he grabbed the empty milk jug and raised it over his head.

_Ding!_

He did it. Just like his new friend Pops, Russel is now one of the guys.

"For you Pops." he said to himself, "A promise is a promise."

**87. Revenge (One Pull Up)**

Because of the incident with The Russian and the pull up, Rigby had to stay in the hospital and take a special medicine that will help reduce his massive muscles. Rigby was reading a magazine when Muscle Man came in through the door.

"Hey bro'. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Ok." Rigby replies, "The Doc says I can go home in a couple days."

"That's good." Muscle Man smiled at his friend, "And I want to say I'm sorry about getting a bunch of people to watch you fail at your pull up. That wasn't right for me to do that."

"That's ok, dude." Rigby shrugged, "You know me, I don't hold grudges for very long."

"Thanks bro'. I appreciate that."

Then, a bunch of angry shouting can be heard from out the window. Muscle Man looked outside and saw a bunch of people gathering around and shouting his name.

"Muscle Man! Get out here! We want our money back!" the crowd screamed.

"What the? What's going on?" Muscle Man looked at Rigby in confusion.

Rigby chuckled at his friend, "Hehehehe. Well, while I was cooped up in here, I made a few phone calls and told the people that you lied to them about me failing. So, they all want their money back."

"Aw what?!" Muscle Man complained, "That's unfair, bro'!"

"Hm hm hm hm." the raccoon smugged, "Better not keep them waiting _Mitch._"

Muscle Man gave everyones money back and apologized for lying. And Rigby was proud of both his victory and his revenge.

**88. Letters (The Christmas Special)**

**(**Thirteen Years Ago Christmas Eve**)**

Ten year olds Mordecai and Rigby were in the living room of Mordecais house, writing letters to santa.

"How's this man?" Mordecai said, "Dear Santa, dude, give me an ivisibility cloak. From Mordecai."

"Nice! How about this?" Rigby nodded, "Santa, dude, don't be a jerk. Just give me an invisibility cloak."

The two friends just laughed and gave each other hi-fives. They sealed the letters in envelopes and mailed them in Mordecais mailbox outside.

"We're getting invisibility cloaks tomorrow!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Yeah we are!" Mordecai cheered.

"OHHHHHH!" both boys yelled.

The next morning, however, no invisibility cloaks for either of them. They stopped believing in Santa until they were twenty three.

**89. Cleanup (TGI Tuesday)**

After everyone left, only Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, Eileen, and Benson were the only ones who remained. Mordecai walked Margaret to her car and as soon as they got there, she hugged Mordecai.

"Thanks for a great time, Mordecai." she said softly.

"Uh, no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it and you get to stay with us." Mordecai blushed.

"Well, see you later." Margaret got into her car and waved goodbye before driving off.

Mordecai stood there for a moment when Benson walked right behind him.

"Mordecai, I need you to come inside and clean up the mess." Benson ordered.

"Aw what?!" Mordecai complained, "Why do I have to do clean up?"

"Because you, Rigby, and Eileen wanted to set up a party for Margaret and you did. And now you three are going to clean up this mess **or you and Rigby are fired!**" he yelled.

Benson left for his apartment leaving Mordecai and the others to clean up. And they hated every bit of it.

**90. Secret's Out (Firework Run)**

Hector was waiting in the factory for Muscle Man to return. He was approached by his partner, Enrique.

"Hector! Hector!" he called.

"What is it Enrique?" Hector asked, sounding annoyed.

"We just received word that those four outsiders found out about the secret of the chile rellenos."

Now while Hector is not mad, he knew that he couldn't let this slide.

"I see. Very well. Bring them to me." he said calmly.

"Yes sir."

**91. Title (The Longest Weekend)**

Everyone arrived at the movie theater about ten minutes before their movie started. After they all got their snacks, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and their dates sat down and waited for the movie to start. Everyone was excited, especially Rigby.

"Aw yeah! I've been waiting for this for a week!" Rigby said, "The Longest Weekend is going to be a great movie. What better to start off the week than with a party movie."

Unfortunately, he's in for a rude awakening.

**92. Thanks (Sandwich Of Death)**

After finishing the commercial, the sensei dropped the trio off at the park house. Before they went inside, Benson stepped in front of Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving me and all. And I'm sorry for eating your sandwich. That was real stupid of me." Benson said.

"Hm hm hm. You bet it was stu-" Mordecaoi slugged Rigby in the arm, "OW!"

"No problem, Benson. We forgive you. Just promise us you won't ever eat our sandwiches again."

"Deal." Benson shook Mordecais hand.

**93. Funeral (Ace Balthazar Lives)**

The remaining members of Adreneline Rush stood in front of the grave mourning over their lost bandmate Ace Balthazar. It was hard for them to accept the fact that their star and friend was lost forever. Ricky Grant turned away from the others and quietly sobbed on his sleeve.

"Ricky are you alright mate?" asked John Moore.

"Y-Yeah." Ricky said as he cried, "I'm fine. I'm just...I'm just-"

He couldn't finish and just cried harder. Pierce Fesner walked over to his friend, hugged him close, and Ricky cried on his shoulder.

"There there mate." Pierce said as he patted him on the back, "I know you miss him. So do we."

"Why did it have to happen with Ace?! Why?! Why?!" Ricky sobbed.

John walked up to his friends and placed a hand on Rickys shoulder.

"Stuff happens mate." he said, "There was nothing we could've done. Ace is gone. He's gone to the great recording studio in the sky."

"I know. Still, I miss him." Ricky said sadly.

The funeral went on for hours before the group left. Leaving behind sorrow, their lost bandmate, and the music of Adreneline Rush forever.

**94. Making Up (Do Or Diaper)**

While Mordecai was finishing mowing the lawn, he saw that Margaret was running towards him.

"Mordecai! Hey Mordecai!" Margaret called out.

"Hey Margaret!" he called back, "I thought you didn't want to talk to me after what happened last night?"

Margaret looked down at her feet, "Well, about that. Mordecai, ummm...I kinda want to apologize." she paused for a second, "I'm sorry for what I did to you last night. I was just angry because of the bet, but that doesn't mean I should act like a total jerk."

"You're not a jerk." Moredcai shook his head, "It was my fault for accepting that stupid bet in the first place."

"Still I shouldn't have acted that way. I do appreciate you being honest about your feelings, though. But I'm real sorry you have to wear a diaper for a week and I wanna make it up to you. Do you want to go out and have dinner with me tonight?" she asked.

Mordecai was wide-eyed for a second, but snapped out of it and looked at her again.

"Y-Yeah! Sure! I'd love to!" he replied happily, "Thanks!"

Margaret giggled, "No problem. Well, see you tonight." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Mordecai stood there and his face was bright red. Then, Muscle Man and Rigby approached their friend. And they looked pretty peeved at something.

They noticed something about Mordecais appearance, "Mordecai, are you wearing jeans?" Rigby asked.

"Why yes I am, Rigby." Mordecai repied after he stopped blushing.

"Aw what?! Why?!" Muscle Man groaned.

"Because you guys said I had to wear a diaper for a week. But you didn't say I couldn't wear anything over it." Mordecai smirked.

Mordecai went back to work, leaving Rigby and Muscle Man behind.

"Dude what's the point of making fun of him now?" Rigby said in annoyance.

"No kidding bro'. This was a lame bet."

**95. Job (Quips)**

Skips went to see Benson the following morning.

"Hey Benson."

"Yeah Skips?" asked Benson.

"You said we still need to find a replacement for the Special Entertainment right?" Skips asked.

"Yes." Benson nodded.

"Well why not give the job to Quips? He may not be the funniest to us, but maybe kids will like corny jokes. I mean it's happened before."

Benson thought about it for a moment before making his decision, "Hmmm. Alright. I'll give the job to your cousin. Tell him he can start on Thursday."

Skips smiled at his boss with gratitude, "Thanks Benson."

**96. Campout (Caveman)**

Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the house, carrying backpacks full of camping stuff.

"Ok dude. You got everything?"

"Yep I do. What about you?" Rigby asked.

"You bet. Now let's go."

They were about to head into the woods when Benson stopped them.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" he asked.

The duo looked at each other for a moment and then back at Benson.

"We're just going to campout in the woods Benson. Nothing much." Rigby shrugged.

Benson narrowed his eyes, "You guys are not going to the cave are you? That place is off limits."

Mordecai shook his head, "Of course not. We know better, right Rigby?"

Rigby nodded as Benson continued to stare at the slackers.

"Hmmm. Alright. As long as you're not going to the cave I guess it's fine with me." Benson sighed.

"Thanks Benson." they said together as they walked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow and you better not be late **OR YOU'RE FIRED**!" he yelled at them.

"Got it! Bye Benson!" Mordecai yelled back.

And they made it to the cave with nobody noticing a thing.

**97. Event (That's My Television)**

"Hey dude!"

"What's up Rigby?"

"Can you guess what tomorrow is?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh. I don't know. Tuesday?" Mordecai asked in confusion.

Rigby shook his head, "No dude. Tomorrow at the Convention Center, they're having an autograph raffle for our favorite 80's show "That's My Television!"

Mordecais eyes grew wide, "No way! Are you serious?"

Rigby nodded, "Yes I am."

"Aw yeah-yuh! We have to go there tomorrow! I want to see RGB2!"

"You got it dude. It's gonna be amazing!" Rigby said.

"Yeah it will!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" they shouted together.

**98. Reward (A Bunch Of Full Grown Geese)**

After all the damages were repaired Benson sat down on one of the park benches and thought about what the mother duck said about Mordecai, Rigby, and her baby ducks.

"I guess she's right."Benson said to himself, "I really should thank those slackers. They may have done some damage to the park but without them and her children, those geese would still be terrorizing the park."

He got off they bench and went to Mordecai and Rigby, who were about to play video games with the baby ducks. He went inside and all six friends turned to him.

"Benson? What is it?" asked Mordecai.

"Listen guys. I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you guys earlier. I should've been thanking you for saving the park from those awful geese." he turned his gaze towards the baby ducks, "And I didn't mean to yell at you four. I just get mad so easily when the park is destroyed."

The ducks just smiled, "It's all good bro'." "The parks saved, so it's no problem." "You're alright man." "Appreciate the thanks."

"They're right Benson. Besides it's no different from all the other times you yelled at us." Rigby said.

Benson chuckled softly, "Well, I still want to make it up for you guys. How 'bout we all go and get some shakes? My treat."

"Yeah we do!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed.

"Us too!" the ducks said.

They all had a nice afternoon until they got brain freeze from having one too many frozen milkshakes.

**99. Arrival (Fool Me Twice)**

While driving to Space Camp Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson were excited and couldn't wait to get there.

"Aw yeah-yuh! I can't wait to get to Space camp! It's gonna be awesome!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Yeah it will!" Mordecai agreed, "Hey Benson, you ready for some space adventures?"

Benson just nodded, "Yep. Not exactly the prize I would've picked but I guess it'll be fine."

The guys arrived at the camp and when they walked inside, it didn't looked anything like they expected. It looked like a run-down gym with a spaceship simulator and a bunch of other cruddy space stuff.

"Aw what? What the heck is this?!" Rigby complained.

"This place is pathetic!" Mordecai agreed, "This looks like a camp for little kids. This is was a dumb prize."

"Are you kidding? This is a basic space camp. Of course it's not going to look fancy or anything. Besides, I've always wanted to ride a rocket ship ever since I was a kid." Benson smiled.

"But it's not a real rocket." argued Rigby, "Besides this-"

"I don't want to hear it Rigby. You guys dragged me into that awful game show. You guys picked Space Camp and that's where we'll be going the next couple weeks."

"But Benson-" whined Mordecai.

"**Stop complaining or you're fired!**" he yelled and then calmed down, "Now let's go."

Benson walked over to the simulator while Mordecai and Rigby pouted.

"Dude, I'm never playing japanese game shows again."

"Me neither." Rigby crossed his arms.

**100. Assign (Limousine Lunchtime)**

Benson was at his desk doing some paperwork when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Benson?" said a gruff voice, "This is Maellard. I need to speak with you."

Benson felt nervous as he stood up and cleared his throat, "A-hem. Y-Yes sir. What is it?"

"Listen. I'm returning from my vacation in a few hours and I need you to have my limousine washed, waxed, and polished by the time I get to the park. Is that clear?"

Benson nodded to himself, "Yes sir. You're limo shall look as good as new."

"Good. Now get to it or you fired! Underline? Fired!" he hung up after he yelled.

Benson placed the phone back on the hook and walked out of the office.

"I'll get Mordecai and Rigby to do it. Surely they can't mess this up." he said to himself.

**(To Be Continued)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Heeeerrrreeesssss Chapter 6! Sorry this took so long and I'm real sorry this is kinda short. It didn't feel right to make everyone wait any longer, especially since there won't be any new Regular Show until June 10. And since you were all so grateful, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter now._

_And be sure to thank bg52598 for ideas 101, 103, 104, and 105. Thank you! :)_

_I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as the episodes come on. And be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter of Everyone Cries! _

_Until then, enjoy!_

_NOTE: None of these are yaoi related ok? Just saying._

_Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel._

**101. Finally (Picking Up Margaret)**

Mordecai had to run all the way back home because Bensons car was totaled, but that didn't bother him at all. All he wanted to do was get home and tell his best friend the news. As soon as he reached the house he burst through the door and found Rigby lying down on the couch.

"Rigby! Rigby!" Mordecai said as he tried to catch his breath, "I have...something...to tell you..."

Rigby turned to see his friend tired and nearly out of breath, "Hmm? What's up dude? Did you take Margaret to the airport or what?" he started watching TV again.

"Yeah." he finally said, "I did it dude!"

"Did what?"

"I kissed her! I finally kissed Margaret!" Mordecai said excitedly

Rigby looked at him in surprise, "Whoa really?! Dude good for you! It's about time you kissed her. How do you feel?"

"It was fantastic Rigby. Just fantastic." That is until Benson sees the damage done to his car.

**102. Idea (K.I.L.I.T. Radio)**

Muscle Man was trying to think of something to give to Starla for their anniversary. It was about the day they first made out as a couple. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything (Big surprise).

"Aw man!" Muscle Man yelled in frustration, "Why is it so hard to come up with a gift for my girl?! If I don't think of something soon, I'm gonna scream!"

Before he could do that, however, he turned his attention towards the television and saw a male actor singing a song to a girl in a movie. That gave him an idea.

"That's it! I'll make up a song and sing it for Starla! She'll love it!"

He ran for the closet, grabbed his guitar, and started to practice.

**103. Wake Up (Carter And Briggs)**

It was about five in the morning when Muscle Man entered Mordecai and Rigbys bedroom.

"Yo ladies! Get up! We have to get started!" he yelled.

"Ughhh!" Mordecai moaned, "I don't wanna get up."

"Five more minutes." yawned Rigby.

Suddenly Muscle Man went over to Rigby's trampoline and flipped it over, causing Rigby to fall on the ground! Then he went to Mordecais bed and tipped the mattress over!

"Owww! What was that for?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah! What's your problem?!" Rigby added.

"Look, I'm not about to let you guys blow the contest because you don't want to get up for a little training! Now get your lazy butts outside or I'll drag you out myself!" Muscle Man snapped.

The next few days are going to be brutal.

**104. Promise (Skips Stress)**

On the car ride home, Skips was sitting back in his seat and relaxing without a care in the world. Then Benson nudged his arm.

"Hey Skips?"

"Yeah?" Skips said as he turned towards his boss.

"I speak for all of us when I say that we're really sorry that we made you so stressed out. If I had known about the situation beforehand..."

Skips cuts him off, "Benson it's ok. It's my own fault for letting my stress get out of hand in the first place."

"Well still, we're going to make sure that doesn't happen again." said Mordecai.

"I agree." nodded Pops, "From now on, we'll promise not to overwork each other to death. We can't let an incident like this happen again."

"Good idea." said Rigby.

"Hear hear." Benson agreed, "I'll make sure everyone is not too overworked. And we'll let you take it easy Skips. We promise."

Skips smiled at his friends, "Thanks fellows."

**105. Headache (Cool Cubed)**

After leaving Skips' place, Thomas went back to the park house went inside the room Pops gave him if he ever needed to stay the night. He entered the room and laid down on the bed while placing a hand on his head.

"Ohhhhh." he moaned in pain, "My head is killing me."

He stayed in that room, lying down for about twenty minutes before Skips and Dr. Henry came into the room.

"Hey kiddo." Skips said, "How are you feeling?"

Thomas shook his head, "Not good. My head is throbbing like crazy. Ugh! Stupid Cool Cubed..."

Dr. Henry chuckled lightly, "Well not to fear my boy. I have just the remedy for you."

He reached into his bag and pulled out what appears to be a special bottle of aspirins. He popped off the top, took out two pills, and handed them to Thomas.

"Take these. They'll ease your headache in no time."

Thomas took both pills and drank a water bottle he had with him.

"Good lad." the Doctor smiled, "You'll feel better within the hour. And if the pain returns just give me a call. Ta-ta!"

Skips and Thomas thanked Dr. Henry before he headed out. Skips, then, grabbed a chair and sat next to Thomas' bed.

"I'll stay with you until your headache dies down. You just take it easy son." he said softly.

"Thanks Skips." Thomas smiled weakly.

Thomas nodded off while Skips gently rubbed his head in a comforting manner.

**106. Guard (Trailer Trashed)**

After he called his brother, Muscle Man went back outside to speak to Hi-Five Ghost alone.

"Dude, I need you to do me a favor." he said quietly.

"What's up?" the little ghost asked.

"Listen. I have a plan to prank that stupid health inspector. But I'm going to need you're help. I need you to guard the trailer with your life. Understand?"

"You got it bro'." Hi-Five Ghost nodded.

"Thanks bro'."

**(To Be Continued...)**


End file.
